Computer server systems in modern data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as server trays, server chassis, server sleds, server blades, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Rack mounted systems allow for vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Generally, each computing module can slide into and out of the server rack, and various cables such as input/output (I/O) cables, network cables, power cables, etc., connect to the computing modules at the front or rear of the rack. Each computing module contains one or more computer servers or may hold one or more computer server components. For example computing modules include, for example, hardware circuitry for processing, storage, network controllers, disk drives, cable ports, and power supplies, to name a few.
In many configurations, fans in rack mounted systems are configured to move air from the front of a chassis enclosure, through the computing modules and other components, and exhaust the air out the back of the chassis enclosure. Many electronic components generate heat when operating. Further, because of the high density of the computing modules in the chassis, a significant amount of heat is generated by the computing modules. Therefore, the flow of air through the chassis enclosure is essential for preventing overheating in the computing modules and damage resulting from such overheating. Accordingly, there is a significant interest in improving fan performance for computer server systems and other types of computing devices.